Sorry, I'm a Bad Boy
by Park Hyesung aka SeiRushiel
Summary: "Ayo, kita putus." / "... Kumohon jangan begini." / "Maaf, hubungan kita sudah berakhir." / "Yo, Ukerusu." / "Naruse-chan, kudengar kau putus dari Reoru." / Utaite Fanfiction. Male!Nqrse x Reol, Reol x Kradness / RnR please?


"Aku mau hubungan kita berakhir."

"Tapi Reoru," Nqrse menahan tangan Reol, mencengkramnya erat-erat. "Ini pekerjaanku. Aku tak bisa melakukannya. Kumohon jangan membuatnya terlihat sulit."

"Tidak bisa, Naruse-_kun_. Aku sudah tidak bisa menerimanya. Aku sudah muak. Seharusnya kau berhenti. Itu juga demi kebaikanmu. Aku mengatakannya demi dirimu."

Nqrse menatap tak percaya. "Reoru, berpakaian seperti perempuan itu hobiku. Fans juga tak keberatan. Tapi kenapa kau tidak setuju? Katakan saja apa yang terjadi."

Reol mengambil tangannya, menciptakan sejuta luka bagi hati rapuh Nqrse. Lantas berujar selirih kapas,

"Maaf, hubungan kita sudah berakhir."

.

.

.

**Sorry, I'm a Bad Boy © Akuro Yukou**

**The Artist Characters isn't mine. But this story and OCs is mine.**

**Enjoy Reading! ^^**

.

.

.

BRAK!

Kucing bernama Tada tersebun terbangun ketika pintu kamar tiba-tiba dibanting. Perlahan ia merenggangkan otot, keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya yaitu kolong kasur guna mengecek.

Pantulan sosok sang majikan terengah-engah dengan tangan tergepal terbayang di maniknya. Ia mematung menanti.

"_Kuso_!" Nqrse mengumpat, merosot jatuh. Secara gusar ia mengusap wajahnya, mengerang rendah membuang amarahnya.

"_Kuso_! _Kuso_! _Kuso_! Mengapa semua ini terjadi?!"

Dia berada dalam pilihan yang sulit. Antara pekerjaan atau pasangan hidup. Nqrse gagal mengerti, ragu mengambil salah satu opsi. Kedua-duanya sama-sama berarti, karenanya.

Lalu mengapa dia tak mengikuti saran Reol? Berpenampilan seperti lelaki yang sesungguhnya. Karena jujur, sebagian penggemar pasti ada yang berbohong kalau mereka menyukai penampilan Nqrse yang feminim perempuan bak _hideyoshi_ tersebut.

Lagi-lagi ia mengerang gusar.

Tidak bisa. Itu mustahil. Melepaskan sosok itu sama saja mengucapkan selamat tinggal bagi karirnya. Tidak masalah memang jika dia mengganti _image_ namun karakter gadis cantik saat dia bernyanyilah yang mengundang perhatian, membuatnya terkenal.

Di sisi lain, Reol sudah menjadi kekasihnya selama tiga tahun lamanya. Tak ada bosan-bosannya memberikan cinta dan perhatiannya setiap waktu tanpa jeda. Jelas sekali Nqrse sangat menyanyangkan ini.

Sebab, jauh dari lubuk hati terdalam, Nqrse masih mencintai gadis itu. Kenangan mereka tak terlupakan. Semua tingkahnya, semua nyanyiannya, semua ajarannya berbekas dalam hatinya.

Dia bukan apa-apa tanpa Reol. Bahkan kalau bukan karena ajakan gadis itu, dia mungkin takkan memberanikan diri menjadi artis niconico.

Lantas apa dia mesti mengalah? Tunduk lagi pada Reol seprrti sebelumnya? Patuh pada semua titah Reol yang bagaikan ratu hidupnya itu?

"_Kuso_!" Nqrse menjambak rambutnya keras-keras. Dia ingin mati sekarang. Dengan begitu semua masalah selesai sengan sendirinya. Tanpa perlu susah payah, mati adalah jalan yang terba—

"Miaw~"

Nqrse sontak mengangkat kepalanya, baru menyadari Tada tengah duduk menatapnya penuh tanya. Ekornya bergoyang polos kesana-kemari, menambah kesan imut.

"Miaw~" Panggil Tada lagi, kelewat manja.

Nqrse tergoda tuk menggendongnya mendekat, menggaruk perutnya penuh kasih sayang dan menjejajarkannya pas ke muka.

"Tada-_chan_, kira-kira apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Miaw~"

"Hei, jangan menggaruk kepalamu. Jawab pertanyaanku."

"Miaw~"

"Tada-_chan_..."

"Miaw~"

Nqrse menyunggingkan senyu. pahit. "Kau benar. Bodohnya aku bertanya padamu. Harusnya aku mencari jawabannya sendiri, 'kan? Hei, jangan jilat-jilat. Tada! Hentikan!"

Tawa Nqrse mengudara bebas, berderai-derai bersama jilatan-jilatan pengertian kucingnya. Untuk saat ini, setidaknya dadanya bisa bernapas lega.

.

.

.

Keesokan siangnya, Kradness menerima pesan darurat dari _partner _kerjanya, Reol. Gadis itu meminta bertemu di tempat biasa. Alhasil, Kradness harus lari dari distrik sebelah ke Starbucks Tokyo karena mendadak.

"_Gomen, gomen_, aku telat." Kradness meringis. Terkapar di kursi dengan peluh menempel di wajah. Tata rambut yang keren sedikit kacau karenanya.

Perempuan berambut pendek tetap berdiam diri. Hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban dan menyeruput _Green Tea Frapuccino _kesukaannya.

"Jadi, kenapa? Tak biasanya kau mengajakku bertemu. Apa kau sudah membuat lagu untuk duet kita? Atau kau mau mengajakku membuat album bersama?^ Gurau Kradness dipaksakan.

Suasana hati lawan bicaranya jelas tidak stabil. Kemungkinan besar dia habis mengalami kejadian buruk sampai ingin menceburkan diri ke kolam atau bunuh diri. Lihat aura gelap dan mata yang memandangi lantai membosankan itu.

Kradness samapai capek hati. Agak menyesal juga capek-capek lari dari studio rekaman Riot Of Color jika tahu dicuekin begini.

Tapi kejadian macam apa yang menimpa Reol sampai sisi cerianya kandas diterpa angin?

"Aku..."

Kradness spontan memajukan dadanya, menajamkan telinga. Tertarik tingkat akut.

"Aku... Aku tidak tahu harus bicara apa."

Kradness _sweatdrop_. "Katakan saja, Reoru. Telingaku terbuka untukmu."

Reol mengigit bibir bawahnya, ragu. Lirikan matanya tak bisa diam dalam sesaat. "Aku... putus dengan Naruse-_kun_."

"Apa—" Kradness terbatuk hebat, baru saja tersedak kopinya sendiri. "K-Kau bilang apa? Kau putus dengan Naruse? Bagaimana bisa?!"

Dalam satu tarikan napas, Reol pun menjabarkannya dari A sampai Z. Dimulai dari rasa kesalnya, rasa muaknya, rasa jenuhnya menghadapi kekerasan kepalanya Nqrse sampai melontarkan keputusannya—ia ceritakan tanpa satupun terlewatkan pada Kradness.

Yang mendengarkan tak banyak bicara. Sebagai penyimak, Kradness sanggup menangkap selipan nada sesal meski Reol sekeras apapun menutupinya.

"Aku tahu aku egois." Reol mulai terisak. "Aku memang muak. Aku memang membencinya. Tetapi perasaanku belum berubah. Aku masih mencintainya sampai detik ini. Dia merubah hidupku. Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana untuk mengakhiri dan memulainya. Bagaimana kalau dia membenciku? Bagaimana kalau dia tak mau bertemu denganku lagi? Aku benar-benar bingung!"

Kradness seketika linglung. Reol begitu terguncang, bahunya brrgetar hebat dan isakan menyiksa hati memilukan telinganya.

Tangannya yang memainkan sedotan gatal ingin mengusap bening-bening, namun apa daya dia tak punya nyali lebih. Dia memutuskan menunggu sampai gadis itu tenang, sampai gadis itu lega walau ia harus risih dihunjani tatapan menyelidik seisi cafe.

"Kalau sudah puas, angkat kepalamu."

Sepasang manik violetnya terbelalak ketika kepalanya terangkat. Sebuah sapu tangan tersodor padanya. Si laki-laki pirang menyeringai kecil.

"Kau tahu, kau bisa mengulangnya lagi dari awal. Memulainya lagi bersamaku, denganku. Aku bisa membantumu melupakannya." Ucap Kradness mantap.

Reol tertegun, semburat merah menjalar ke pipi-pipinya. "K-Kura-_kun_, kau sungguh-sungguh?"

Kradness tak menggubris. Dia malah menyentakkan tangannya yang tengah memegang sapu tangan. Reol menerimanya segan.

Kemunculan suasana canggung seolah menjadi orang ketiga yang tak diundang. Desiran obrolan para pengunjung terasa bagaikan _backsound_ yang pas. Keduanya tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Delima antara menerima atau menolak dan ditolak atau ditolak.

Pria setinggi 180 cm tersebut tak habis pikir. Tampaknya Reol menanggapi ini sebagai candaan. Padahal teman-teman sesama _utaite_ sudah tahu Kradness menyukainya sejak lama. Mengejar sejak tahun nurjana. Tapi...

Kurang sabar apalagi Kradness? Sudah kena tikung, empat tahun meratapi kurang percaya dirinya sewaktu pendekatan, kena _partnerzone_ bahkan _familyzone_. Tidak, ini sepertinya Reol yang kurang peka.

Lantas?

"Sudah kuputuskan." Tarikan napas Reol membuyarkan Lamunan Kradness. Ini dia, waktunya jawaban.

"Kurasa, aku harus mencobanya."

Wajah Kradness terang seketika.

"Sungguh? Terima kasih, Reoru-_chan_!"

Gadis penyuka Ai Habara itu menyimpulkan senyum tipis. "_Arigatou_, _nii_-_chan_."

Yah, setidaknga panggilan _familyzone_ tetap bertahan.

.

.

.

"Yo, _Uke-rusu_."

Nqrse mengangkat sebelah lengan, menyeringai jahil pada teman yang menarik koper dari dalam kereta.

Pria itu meringis. "Sial, kau masih saja memanggilku begitu."

Nqrse tertawa. "_Gomen_, Giga-_kun_, '_Uke-rusu_' memang panggilan yang cocok untukmu."

"Ya, ya. Terserah saja." Giga mengibaskan tangan, mendahului Nqrse keluar stasiun. "Mulai seminggu ke depan, aku akan menginap di rumahmu. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak kesana."

Nqrse memperlihatkan wajah jijik bercampur syok. "Dasar _gay_. Awas kau kalau grepe-grepe aku seperti malam itu."

"Tenang saja. Aku sudah sembuh dari tidur sambil berjalan." Giga tertawa garing, celingak-celinguk mencari sesuatu. "Naruse-_chan_, kudengar kau putus dari Reoru."

Langkah pemuda mokachino itu terhenti, membatu bersama turunnya pandangan ke bawah, menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Dari mana bapak ini tahu?

"Ah, ketemu!" Tangan Giga melambai pada taksi kemudian meliriknya dari sudut mata. "Ayo naik. Aku yang bayar."

Tidak disangka satu pertanyaan sederhana mampu menjatuhkan _mood_nya mentah-mentah. Terutama yang keluar dari mulut Giga si _partner_ rusuh nan lawak. Dengan dongkol, selama setengah jam terakhir, matanya menghadap pemandangan di luar jendela.

Gedung-gedung menjulang tinggi. Orang-orang laksana bayangan semu di balik kaca, berlalu lalang dengan cepat. Nqrse membuang napas berat.

Antara tersindir atau baru sadar, Giga dengan tak berdosanya bertanya, "Ada apa?"

Seketika aura berat melingkupi taksi. Sang sopir bergidik, bertanya-tanya apa masalah para penumpangnya sampai-sampai dia terancam dibunuh begini.

"Naruse-_chan_, apa salahku sampai kau mau menghajarku?" Rengut Giga menyuarakan ketakutannya. Agak lucu mengingat dialah yang lebih tua.

"Berisik." Decih Nqrse ganas. Kentara sekali jika dia sedang _badmood_.

Menghindari jadi target pelampiasan, Giga pura-pura menyibukkan diri dengan ponselnya seraya sesekali melirik ke samping.

Sedangkan di kursi depan, sang sopir dapat leluasa mengendurkan bahu tegangnya.

.

.

.

"Miaw~"

"Tada! Lama tak ketemu. Kau sudah besar, ya sekarang." Pria berstatus produser itu mengusap-usap kepala Tada gemas. "Hei, Naruse-_chan_, bagaimana kalau—"

Sayangnya, ucapan Giga tidak peenah selesai karena bantingan pintu kamar Nqrse, disertai bunyi kunci yang menusuk ulu hati.

Menggeleng maklum, perhatiannya kembali teralih pada si kucing. Giga duduk bersilang di samping kopernya.

"Sepertinya majikanmu sedang kesal, ya? Apa dia makan dengan benar selama ini?"

"Miaw~"

"Dia tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh, kan? Misalnya, mengiris tangan, memecahkan piring, merusak panci dan... Apa dia punya makanan di kulkas?"

Andai saja Nqrse mendengarnya sejak tadi, Giga pasti sudah guling-guling kesakitan karena dipukul. Sayang, telinga rapper tersebut terlanjur tersumpal oleh _headphone_.

Konon, lagu merupakan obat terbaik bagi orang yamg kacau hatinya. Dan Nqrse setuju dengan ini. Ia memilih _playlist_ yang sebagian besar berasal dari _boyband_ kesukaannya, yaitu Big Bang. Mayoritas lagu Big Bang tidak membawa kegalauan, jadi aman, menurutnya.

Yah, anggapan itu tidak salah. Buktinya sekali dalam sepuluh menit dia bisa mmemetik gitarnya asal, membuat nada-nada asal yang anehnya ritme mellow semua.

Dia masokis atau apa? Nqrse pun bingung sendiri.

Sore menjelang, Giga yang tinggal sendiri layaknya ibu-ibu janda sudah menyiapkkan dua porsi makanan. Mirisnya, isi kulkas cuma ada telur. Pemalas seperti Nqrse memang patut dibasmi. Jika perlu, ditendang ke laut biar bisa cari makanan mentah di sana.

Mendatangi kamar sang tuan rumah, secara sopan Giga mengetuk pintu. "Naruse-_cha_—"

Pintu tersebut langsung ditarik dari dalam. Tadinya Giga ingin ngomel soal kata-katanya yang selalu terpotong dengan tidak elit, namun keheranan lebih cepat menghantuinya.

"Naruse, sebenarnya suasana hatimu seburuk apa, huh?" Selembar kertas dan _ipod_ menemani penampakan tangannya. Giga paham betul ini gelagat seorang penyanyi yang siap rekaman—dia bukan baru menjadi produser dalam semalam.

"Seburuk lintah di sawah." Nqrse mengangkat bahu acuh. "Aku mau nyayi dulu. Nanti kau yang _mixing_."

"Hm..." Giga bergumam sebagai jawaban, menyandar pada dinding saat Nqrse lewat ke ruangan khusus rekaman di rumahnya, tepat di ujung rumah.

"Kau tahu, Naruse." Giga memanggil. "Kemarin Reoru menelponku. Dia bilang sekarang dia menjalani hubungan dengan Kuraddonesu. Aku harap kau tidak telmi untuk memahaminya."

Nqrse mematung di belakang pintu. Diam guna memahami emosi yang berkecamuk jadi satu. Lantas pintu ruang rekaman dia rapatkan.

"Aku tidak peduli."

.

.

.

"Kau ada konser di Nagoya?"

Kradness mengangguk, meletakkan kemasan gelas plastik _Green Tea Frappucino_ di samping kekasihnya. "XYZTour. Kita keliling Jepang di bulan Febuari dan berlanjut saat musim panas nanti."

"Tur ya..." Tanggap Reol pelan, menyedot isi tehnya. "Kau tur solo atau bagaimana?"

"Tidak. Bersama _utaite_ lain."

"Dengan siapa saja?"

"Emh, semuanya laki-laki. Kau tak perlu cemas aku selingkuh."

Spontan tawa Reol meledak, kontras dengan Kradness yang cemberut. "_Iee_, _Iee_. Buat apa aku cemas? Kau bahkan sibuk dengan albummu daripada aku."

Sindiran terselubung, Kradness melembutkan tatapannya. "_Gomen na_."

"_Iee_, _daijoubu_. Buat album memang butuh konsentrasi penuh." Balas Reol pengertian. "Balik ke topik awal, siapa saja yang ikut? Mungkin aku bakal mampir juga."

Mata Kradness menerawang jauh ke langit taman.

"Yang ikut di Nagoya itu... Shoose, Kain, Natsushiro, Piko, Anku, Luz, dan..."

"Dan?"

"Dan Naruse."

.

.

.

Tanggal 27 Januari dini, Reol baru sampai di rumah setelah seharian jalan-jalan di _mall_ bersama Kradness. Kantung-kantung belanjaan ia lempar sembarang, yang penting tepar di ranjang.

"Akh, pegal..."

Dengan kemalasan yang luar biasa serta merta mengiringi aktivitasnya, Reol menarik ponselnya dari saku. Iseng membuka _twitter_ untuk sekedar melihat-lihat. Siapa tahu ada _fans_ yang mengiriminya _fanart_.

Dan satu _tweet_ lewat menarik perhatiannya.

"Naruse? Big Bang? Bad Boy?" Reol sontak bangkit, menatap tak percaya layar ponselnya. "Dia sudah depresi ya?"

Tentu saja depresi. Toh, kau yang memutusinya, Reoru.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, aku tak pernah mendengarnya menyanyi lagu Korea." Reol bangkit meraih _headphone_ di atas meja, merasa semangat terhadap audio yang di_upload_ mantannya tersebut.

Big Bang merupakan _boyband_ asal Korea, jadi satu-satunya opini yang muncul ketika membaca judulnya—'Serius Nqrse nyanyi lagu Korea? Sejak kapan dia belajar bahasa itu?'

Namun tebakkanya salah. Reol bahkan nyaris memekik sebal karena rupanya Nqrse memakai _versi_ Jepang.

"_Mou_, apa yang sebenarnya ia rencanakan?" Reol menekan satu sisi _headphone_, berusaha masuk ke lirik yang—siapa tahu—ingin disampaikan oleh Nqrse.

_**"Baby deki nai bukiyou de tsukushi takut te mo umaku ika nai**_

_**Everyday &amp; night Im so mean cuz**_

_**Im so real Im sorry (but I cant change)"**_

"Tunggu..."

_**"Kimi ga aisu ore ha Sorry Im a bad boy**_

_**Hanare tai nara ike ba You're a good girl**_

_**Jikan tatsu to shire ba shiru hodo kitai o uragiru"**_

"Naruse..."

_**"Baby dont leave me I know you still love me**_

_**Hanasu sunao ni ima no omoi**_

_**You are my lay lay lay lay lady**_

_**My lay lay lay lay lady"**_

Tangan Reol terangkat menutup mulutnya, sebuah isakan lolos tanpa ia sadari.

_"__**Futari no sekai ma gyaku na noni**_

_**Kimi ga waratte kure ta hibi ga**_

_**Yuiitsu ore no shiawase no kakera to omotta**_

_**Isogashi sugi te yakusoku o nobashi**_

_**Moushiwake nai kimochi wa todoka nai**_

_**So we separated to**_

_**Mou tada no Friends**_

_**Wakare wa oshiku**_

_**Futari no chinmoku"**_

"Naruse..." Gadis itu membungkuk dalam, menutup mata kuat-kuat suapaya tak ada satu pun tetes air yang lolos.

Namun usahanya sia-sia saja. Segaris _liquid_ entah sejak kapan berhasil menghiasi kedua pipinya pagi itu.

"Naruse... _Gomenasai_..."

.

.

.

The End

What the hell's going on? Can someone tell me please. Why I'm making a fict like this?

HA, SAYA BUAT INI KARENA NGERASA NARUSE KODE KERAS BUAT SEORANG CEWEK /dor /caps

My first utaite fanfict, I hope you like(⌒∩⌒) *But I still felt there's no feel in the story* And for japan fandom, call me Yukou! Yoroshiku onegashimasu!

.

.

.

**Omake**

Tanggal 31 Januari, malam sebelum konser XYZTour hari pertama, di ruang kumpul penginapan, para pengisi acara heboh sendiri dengan acara mereka.

"Oh, jadi begini ya caramu mempertahankan persahabatan kita? Kejam sekali." Luz menyikut Kradness berulang kali dengan senyuman jahil. Yang lain ikut tertawa dan menyindirnya.

Beberapa dari mereka baru tahu jika Kradness berhasil 'merebut' Reol. Makanya tak heran sindiran jahil numpang eksis sejak tadi.

"Reoru, kau mau minum sake? Biar kutuangkan." Tawar Piko berbaik hati.

Si gadis berambut ungu menggeleng. "Tidak usah. Aku tidak minum."

"_Chotto matte_! Aku jadi curiga. Sebenarnya untuk apa Kuraddonesu mengajak Reoru? Jangan bilang kalian mau melakukan yang tidak-tidak di sini." Kain menggeleng sok.

"Hei, bocah, kalian saja baru pacaran sebulan lebih. Tak patut kalau sudah melakukan hal dewasa seperti itu." Timpal Shoose, ikut menggeleng-geleng.

Wajah Kradness dan Reol sontak memerah. "Kau salah paham!"

Semuanya cekikikkan tidak jelas.

"Oh ya, ke mana Natsushiro-_san_? Aku tak melihatnya sejak tadi." Tanya Reol, mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Sejak tiba sejam yang lalu, dia tak melihat keberadaan lelaki pirang itu dimana pun.

Shoose berhenti tertawa. "Oh, Natsu? Dia pergi ke supermarket sama—"

"_Tadaima_." Pintu tergeser, menampilkan dua pemuda berbeda warna rambut.

"Oh, itu mereka datang! _Okaeri_, Natsu, Naruse. Mana dagingnya?"

Nqrse dan Reol. Hal pertama yang dilakukan mereka adalah saling melempar tatapan kaget.

Namun tidak dengan Kradness, ia menuang sake ke dalam gelas dan meneguknya, seolah tahu itu akan terjadi.

Selama obrolan ramai itu berlangsung, Reol dan Nqrse tak berbicara satu sama lain. Hanya Kradness yang menyadari kecanggungan tersebut, sehingga, karena tidak tahan atau apa, dia memutuskan untuk menghentikan pesta ini.

"Bagaimana kalau kita tidur sekarang?"

Beruntung mereka yang sudah setengah mabuk mudah saja menyetujui ajakan tersebut.

"_Oyasumi_, _minna_."

"_Oyasumi_."

Para _utaite_ saling menyapa, meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Namun entah mengapa, Reol dan Nqrse justru mematung di depan pintu. Saling memunggungi, bersiap melangkah ke kamar penginapan masing-masing yang rupanya berlawanan arah.

"_Nee_, Naruse-_kun_," Reol berujar pelan. "Suaramu... Memang mirip GD."

Seulas senyum tercipta di bibirnya. Manik Nqrse semakin sendu. "Terima kasih. Kau juga, bersenang-senanglah dengan Kradness. Kalian sangat serasi."

Lontaran kata-kata penyiksaan.

Reol mengulum bibir bawahnya. Mengucapkan dengan susah payah. "_Arigatou_. _Jaa_, o_yasumi_, Naruse-_kun_."

Ia tak mau tangisnya pecah di depan orang itu.

"_Oyasumi_." Nqrse ikut melangkah, menghampiri Kradness yang bersandar menunggunya dikejauhan. Bersandar murung di ambang pintu.

"_Gomen_, Naruse-_kun_."

"_Daijoubu_. Cepat atau lambat, pasti akhirnya begini. Aku lebih rela kau yang mendapatkannya. Jangan buat dia sedih, atau kubunuh kau."

"Aku takut." Cicitnya agak bercanda setengah jujur.

"Tenang saja! _Ja_, bagaimana kalau kita _namahousou_ bareng Luz dan Natsushiro sekarang?" Nqrse tertawa, tawa yang palsu.

Kau tahu, setiap orang punya cara yang berbeda untuk mengakhiri suatu hal.

Dan kau tahu, keegoisan kadang memaksa kita mengambil jalan yang berbeda dengan hati nurani.

.

.

.

**Last, mind to review? ^^**


End file.
